


A Pretty Melody

by spicykitkatbar



Series: Melody of a Murder [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassins & Hitmen, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Rival Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicykitkatbar/pseuds/spicykitkatbar
Summary: He calls you and you know what that means; he’s tired of this game of cat and mouse, he wants a break from hunting you. He now wants to devour you and you can’t tell him no.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Melody of a Murder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151855
Kudos: 15





	A Pretty Melody

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this idea came from but I really needed to get this out of my system. This is the first reader anything I’ve ever written and this is the first fic I’ve posted in over two years, so there’s bound to be a few mistakes, so I apologize in advance. This was originally supposed to be a one shot but I left it with an open ending so... I could always add more. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this!

You know what he wants as soon as you enter his hotel room; the dark look in his chocolate brown eyes speaks more than his words ever could, the way they watch you as you make your way across the room. It’s clear what you’re in for as you brush past him, feeling the thick tension in the air, sending shivers down your spine; you act as you aren’t aware of  _ exactly  _ why he called you here. Though, you must admit that you’re surprised that he hadn’t forced himself onto you as you slid off your coat, revealing yourself to him, and in all honesty, you’re actually disappointed that he didn’t; considering you dressed up for him for that very purpose— hoping he would have grabbed you and had his wicked way with you. You made sure to wear a dress that was easy to remove, and showed off your long legs; and from the way his gaze drags across your form, you can tell he likes what you picked out. 

You don’t say anything as you make your way deeper into the room, heading over to the bar for a quick drink, not even asking if it was okay as you grab one of the expensive bottles off the counter, knowing he wouldn’t care as you grab a glass for yourself. You can feel his eyes on you as you pour the alcohol; feeling his eyes on you from across the room, making you feel hot all over; it’s thrilling, knowing the effect you have on him as well as knowing exactly how you’re going to feel after this. You down your drink quickly, hissing as it burns it's way down your throat, before you’re setting the glass onto the bar, turning towards him as you lean against the bar. He’s sitting on the couch now, his arms thrown over the back of it, legs spread wide; oozing that dominant swagger he probably doesn’t even know he has, making you slick without him even speaking a word or touching your skin. You find yourself biting your bottom lip as your gaze drags over his simple black button up and dark jeans, taking in the way he has the first three or four buttons undone, showing off his golden skin lying underneath. It’s a mouthwatering sight, seeing him like this; ready for you as his heated chocolate hues never leave you. 

“Come here,” he demands, and you follow his instruction immediately, going to stand between his legs. You want to touch him so badly, but resist as his eyes wander over your form, lust clear on his face as he once more takes everything in, licking at his bottom lip slowly— making you wish that tongue was on your skin, in your mouth, in your— before his hands move to you ass, squeezing roughly. A moan passes your lips, watching as his lips twitched with a slight smirk before he’s moving his hands down, tracing over your smooth thighs with his calloused skin. “You look so good like this,” he nearly growls, voice rough with need and want, making you swallow thickly, fingers twitching at your sides as you decide what to do next

“Just for you,” you murmur, tentatively placing your hands on his broad shoulders, pleased when he doesn’t tell you no or push your hands away. He hums in appreciation at that, hands moving back up to slide under your dress, thumbs brushing over the lace of your underwear. 

“Yeah?” he breathes, his eyes never leaving yours as his fingers go back down to your thighs, teasing you as you continue to stand before him. 

A nod and your own hands grip at the soft fabric of his shirt, tilting your head slightly to allow your hair to tumble over your shoulder. “Yes, Din, just for you,” you whisper, watching as his gaze darkens further at his name passing your red painted lips. 

His big palms meet the backs of your thighs, dragging you closer until you understand what he wants, moving down to straddle him; spreading your legs to settle on his lap, moaning at the feeling of his jeans against your lace covered pussy and the bare skin of your thighs. You lean forward, hands moving to his face as you lean down to kiss him, gasping against his chapped lips when his hands immediately grip onto your thighs with a grip you know is bound to leave bruises— marks you know you’ll trace tomorrow after you’re done hunting for him tomorrow. It only makes you deepen the kiss as he huffs against you, kissing you with the same passion you have for him; kissing you like he was a starving man, drowning in your lips and making you do the same for him. 

“Baby girl,” he growls when your lips part so you can both breathe, one hand moving to the back of your head to tangle his thick fingers in your hair, tugging slightly so you’ll expose your throat to his needy mouth— which you do without question, allowing him to do as he pleased— and Din leans forward to suck at the long line of your throat, his teeth and lips relentless as you grind down onto him. Your hands move to tangle in his dark locks, keeping him there while you moan softly at the drag of his stubble against your soft skin and the way his tongue drags across your neck, making your cunt clench around nothing. 

“How do you want me tonight?” you gasp, closing your eyes against the onslaught of kisses and nips he presses into your skin, wanting  _ anything  _ he’ll give you. 

His lips move to your shoulder, dragging them over your skin, making you shudder against him, your fingers tightening in his brown hair. He doesn’t answer you right away, much to your annoyance, continuing his path back up to your lips. His half-lidded eyes meet yours then, and you feel heady and breathless from that look alone. 

“What do  _ you  _ want, ad’ika?” he inquired, raising a brow at you, a hint of a smirk upon his lips, his hands dropping back to your hips. 

You aren’t sure exactly  _ what  _ you want besides  **him** , so you settle for pulling his head back like he’d done to you, leaning down to drag your own teeth against his throat, listening closely as his breath hitches, his hands twitching at where they rest. 

“I want you to undress me,” you proclaimed, eyes bright as you move back to catch his gaze once more.

He doesn’t make you wait as his hands reach up to the ties of your dress, pulling them loose so he can rip the garment off of you, as your own hands begin working at the buttons of his shirt; itching to feel his toned chest against the skin of your palms, to trace over every single scar you’ve already mapped out a thousand times before. You get his shirt unbuttoned before he finishes with your dress, since he kept getting distracted by running his lips over your collarbone and throat, and you push the offending garment from his shoulders, nails biting into his skin once your hands are on him. He groans at the feeling, the sound shaking you to your core as he  _ finally  _ gets the last tie loose, the straps to your dress falling from your shoulders. You push it down the rest of the way to expose yourself to his hungry eyes, watching as they drop down to look over your black lacy bra now. He reaches behind you without you prompting him to continue, unclasping your bra with deft fingertips, and drags the straps off of your shoulders; and throws it somewhere to be found after all this is said and done, you don’t worry about it now. 

You stand then, letting your dress fall, the silky black fabric pooling around your feet— eyes never leaving his as you stand in front of him once more. He leans forward, ripping his shirt off in one smooth motion, and continues to move until he brushes his lips over your hips, just above your underwear. You lick your lips in anticipation, hands dropping to his shoulders once again, loving the way his muscle bunch beneath his skin at the touch. 

“Din,” you plead, tone more breathless than intended, but he doesn’t seem to mind as his hands grasp your hips, fingers hooking beneath your lacy panties. His brown eyes meet yours as he tugs them down with a quick movement of his arms, ripping your panties off and letting them fall to join your dress, leaving you naked before him. You bite your bottom lip as you step out of them, kicking them away as his lips return to your skin, kissing a path from your abdomen to your ribs, hands gripping your ass as he pulls you close once more. 

“I’ve waited all day for this, baby girl,” he growls against you, and you hum in agreement as your fingers run through his hair, soothing down the wild strands, smiling when he nearly purrs. 

Din’s hands move to your lower back, squeezing briefly before he moves to stand, and you already miss the feeling of his mouth leaving marks on your skin. He towers over you then, leaning in to press his lips to yours again; and it’s all heat and teeth clashing, sending a spark of pleasure throughout your entire body, stars exploding behind your now closed eyes as you throw your arms around his neck. One of his hands moves to the back of your head, fingers burying themselves in your hair as he holds you there, opening your mouth with his own to tangle his tongue with yours. 

“Bed?” he grunts into your mouth and you hum, breaking away only to hiss ‘yes’ into his. He’s quick to grab you, hooking his arms beneath your thighs as he lifts you with ease, making you cling to him as you suck a mark into the skin of his jaw. He makes his way over to the large bed on the other side of the room, holding you against him as you continue to mark him as he did to you, your nails digging into his back as he moves. 

Carefully, he sets you down, your feet meeting the plush carpet once again. You stare up at him for a moment, taking in the state he’s in; hair mused from your fingers, his cheeks are flushed from his lust, dark brown eyes smouldering as he seems to be analyzing you too. 

Your hands reach out to touch him, tracing over the defined lines of his body, and he lets you as his eyes drift shut at the soft brushes of your fingertips, a quiet sound leaving his throat. Your hands continue their movements until you get to his hips, eyes moving back up to his face to see him staring down at you with lust clear in his gaze. You want to kiss his skin, but decide to do that  _ next time _ , because you  _ want  _ him now; so you drop your hands to the hem of his jeans, moving them to his back to remove the gun you know he has stode back there. Your eyes catch his as you take the pistol in hand— he doesn’t look alarmed, knowing that in this room, you won’t be trying to do the one thing you were hired to do— and then move to place it on the ottoman at the foot of the bed. Returning to standing before him again, your hands go to his belt once more, unbuckling it as his palms cup your face, making you glance up at him while he leans close, pulling you into a kiss. Even as he kisses you, you continue to remove his belt until you tug it out of the belt loops of his jeans and you toss it away, hands going to grip at his hips as you let out a deep moan.

“I want you to fuck me,” you confess when he pulls away, and gasp when he turns, pushing you onto the bed without any further comment. 

You glare openly at him, mouth agape to spit out a curse towards him, when the words die as his hands drop to the buttons of his jeans, slowly unbuttoning each one as he stares down at you. Your mouth goes dry as he towers over you, looking like the very hunter you know he is, his dark hues watching you like a wolf looking at his prey; here in this room— you know you aren’t— you know that after tonight, you’ll both go back to this game of cat and mouse that’s been going on for  _ years _ . It still sends a shiver down your spine as you move further up the bed, leaving your legs open for him to see how much you still want him, to show how much you  _ need  _ him to touch you there, to make you cry out his name in pleasure. His eyes drop down to your pussy, his hands dropping their motions of unbuttoning his pants, and you can’t help but smirk as you reach down to touch yourself, knowing it would rile him up. 

You keen against your own fingers when you brush them against your folds, watching him as he focuses on you, his jaw clenching as his nostrils flare. He growls your name and you bite your lip as you push a finger inside, whining quietly at him in response. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he hissed, hands leaving his pants to grasp your ankles to pull you down the bed once more, and you can’t stop the sharp gasp that leaves you at the gesture. “Stop it,” he snapped, a hand reaching out to grasp your wrist in a tight grip. “I’m trying to hurry up, but you’re so damn  _ needy _ .”

You struggle to break his grip but decide to try and use your other hand to touch yourself, already knowing he’d catch on immediately; which he does, his other hand wrapping around your wrist and pushing your hands into the mattress as he moves to hover over you. 

“You’re taking too long,” you say with another whine, making him roll his eyes at you. 

“So impatient,” he mutters, moving your hands until they’re above your head, and he grasps both of your wrists in one of his large hands. You know he’s going to tease you now, and it makes you squirm underneath him as his free hand drifts down to the heated core between your legs. A soft sound passes your lips as his calloused fingertips brush your inner thigh, lifting your hips in hopes that he’ll touch you where you need him too, but you know it’s to no avail. This is what you get for being so impatient and teasing him. 

He takes his time getting to your core, fingers touching every inch of your inner thighs, always getting close to your pussy before he moves his hand away. You tug at his grip on your wrist, to try and make him touch you, but he only tightens his hold, eyes catching yours to tell you  _ wait baby girl _ silently and you huff in annoyance, head dropping back into the mattress. He moves closer to you then, settling between your open thighs, putting some of his weight on you as his lips connect to the jut of your jaw, nipping sharply at your skin as his hand moves up,  _ finally  _ tracing over your slick entrance as your lips part on a choked gasp. You moan his name then, and he hums in response, just brushing your folds with his fingertips. 

“ _ Din _ , stop being an  _ asshole _ ,” you grit out, trying to thrust against his touch, but he only chuckles darkly at you as he continues his almost  _ timid  _ touches. The bastard. “Please,” you plead instead, hoping it would appease him. 

“What do you want?” he asks again, repeating his words from when you were still on the couch. 

“Touch me, please.”

His lips twitch before he raises a brow, “I am touching you, mesh’la.”

“You know what I mean,” you groan in frustration, eyes narrowing at him as he continues his teasing. 

“Hmm? You just have to  _ ask _ .”

“Make me feel good, Din.”

He accepts that as an answer to your relief and he  _ finally  _ presses a finger into your slick folds, causing you to moan out a curse as you twitch beneath him, spreading your legs even further to indicate that you want  **more** . And he gives it to you as he begins to finger you with a steady pace, making you pant and moan and gasp beneath him, your body becoming nothing but a quivering mess as he presses a second finger in; groaning as he feels you getting even wetter for him, and you can feel the sound against your cheek as he kisses you there. His thumb brushes your clit, making you tense with a whine, lips parting as you cry out his name, unable to grab onto him like you desperately want to. 

“This what you wanted?” he chided, eyes locking with yours as you look up at him, making your cheeks flush with color as you see the smouldering heat in his chocolate hues. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” you get out through gasps as his thumb moves in a slow circular motion over your sensitive bundle, making your fold flutter around his still fingers, and you whine once more. 

A hum leaves his throat at that, and his stubble rubs against your jaw as he ducks his head down to run his lips over your neck as he starts to move his fingers once more, thrusting them into you with quick jabs, your body slowly unraveling at his touch. His lips continue to run over your skin, until they get to your breast, and his kisses become nips as he presses another finger into you, making you feel full with three of his thick fingers, and you become desperate

for  _ anything  _ as you feel the warm feeling forming in your lower belly. 

“I’m close…” you whimper, eyes closing tightly as your toes curl, your thighs trembling around his ribs as you try to squeeze your legs shut. 

“You want to cum?” he questions, his voice sounding rough and raw, showing that he’s enjoying this a lot more than he lets on. 

You nod your head, unable to form words as you feel your body tingling due to Din’s talented fingers, your folds tightening around them. His thumb goes back to playing with your clit, lips going back to paying attention to your breast. His facial hair scratches against your skin in the most delightful way and you whimper at the feeling of it as your sweet end comes closer and closer, until all you can do is arch your back to press up against him, lips open wide as you try to tell him you’re _ coming  _ but the words never leave your tongue. He groans quietly against your chest, lips wrapping around your nipple as you come around his fingers, your cunt squeezing his fingers so tight as his thumb moves you through your orgasm until all you can do is twitch against his warmth. 

A sound of discomfort leaves your chest as his thumb presses your clit, and you kick at his thigh to try and make him stop, the stimulation almost too much. He grunts due to the kick and removes his hand away from your folds, moving to rest on his hunches between your spread knees, and with half-lidded eyes, you watch as Din brings his hand to his lips— his own gaze never leaving yours as he sucks your juices from his fingers— making a show of cleaning his hand as his pink tongue runs over his skin to get every last drop. It makes you moan brokenly, pussy clenching around nothing once more as you watch him, wishing he had used that tongue as well.  _ Next time _ , you tell yourself, you’ll make sure of it. 

He lets go of your wrist then, but you make no move to reach for him as you catch your breath, humming when Din slides off the bed to slip his jeans off, not before taking the condom out of his pocket and tossing it onto your stomach; and your mouth waters as more of his tanned skin is exposed, realizing the asshole didn’t even bother to wear any underwear when his cock slaps against his stomach as he drops his pants. 

Din crawls over you then, his lips kissing his way back up to yours, and once he’s hovering over you again, you reach up to bury your hands in his hair. Your lips collide, and you both moan at the sensation of his cock brushing your thigh; you break the kiss then, reaching down to pluck the condom off of your stomach, ripping it open with ease despite your eager fingers. His hand reaches for your still dripping cunt, gathering some of your slick to coat his cock, and you smack his hand away to wrap your own around him, making him hiss sharply. If you weren’t so ready for his cock to be inside of you, you’d make him suffer as he had done to you, but you need him more than you are willing to admit. You slip the condom on, not waiting any longer than you need to, and once his cock is ready, you reach for his shoulders, fingers kneading the muscles there as he settles on top of you; he stops for a second and your eyes meet, the question there, and you nod. 

“ _ Please Din _ .”

He doesn’t wait, his hands grasping your hips to angle them the way he wants, pulling you close as you wrap your legs around his waist; closing your eyes as his cock slides into your cunt, a long moan leaving your throat at the feeling of him filling you up. He groans as your nails bite into his skin, the grip he has on you tightening to the point you can  _ almost  _ hear his knuckles creaking with the harsh movement. Once he’s fully seated within you, he stops, body a wall of tight and tense muscle as he looks down at you, his eyes almost black due to the pleasure he’s feeling; and you can’t help the tiny moan that you make as you look over this  _ beautiful  _ man on top of you. The flush of his cheeks has moved down to his neck and collarbone, and part of his chest, a small drop of sweat on his temple from him holding himself still above you. Your hands drift from his shoulders to run down the length of his chest, biting your lip as you gently drag your nails across his skin, making his hips twitch against you. 

“Move,” you whisper, unable to handle him not fucking you. He doesn’t have to be told twice, his hips moving until only the tip of his cock is inside of you, only to thrust back into you with a sharp movement of his hips, making you cry out as you throw your head back, clawing at his chest; one of your nails dragging across his nipple, causing a rough gasp to leave him. He  _ plows  _ into you, his hips relentless as he fucks into you, grunting from the exertion of thrusting into you, and you take it in stride, moving your hips to meet his with all the strength you can muster. 

It feels  _ so fucking good _ and all you can do is moan and pant his name, wordlessly begging for everything and anything he can give you, clinging to him as he fucks you. You’d been waiting for this for  _ weeks _ , to stop hunting him so you can finish the one mission you never wanted to complete, so he could make your body soar with pleasure, so you could see stars and galaxies from his touch. 

You hate that you were assigned to kill him, and you used to hate that you were never able to kill him, but now, as you stare up at him as he makes you feel things you never felt before, you know this—  _ Din _ — will always be the mission you’d never complete, the one mission you have ever failed in your career of being an assassin. And you knew that  _ you  _ would be the mission he’d never complete as well, considering he was supposed to kill you so long ago. 

He leans down, his arms moving so he can rest on his forearms above you, and the movement breaks you away from your thoughts, making you moan as his lips slant over yours. You wrap your arms around his neck, clinging to him as he rolls his hips against you, and you keep moving your hips to match his movements, your chest heaving against his as you breathe against his lips. 

“You feel so good, sweet girl,” he gasps, his raspy voice sending a pleasant feeling through your body, shaking you to the core. “Always feel so good for me.”

You can only moan in response, turning you head to the side as he runs his nose along the line of your jaw, his mouth settling on the arch of your throat in a tender kiss, groaning low in his chest as he starts thrusting into you again. A breathy gasp echos between you two as you move against one another, and you realize that sound came from you, but before you can feel embarrassed, he’s shifting again, resting on his hunches again; dragging you with him until the backs of your thighs are on top of his, and your lips part in a silent scream as he thrusts  _ up into  _ you. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” you cry out, moving your hips down into his, eyes nearly rolling into the back of your head as red hot pleasure courses through your veins, your skin damp with exertion and you can feel where it collects where your thighs are pressed to his, but you don’t care because it feels so good to be fucked by him like this. His jaw is tight as he grunts through gritted teeth, his brown eyes never leaving yours as he thrusts into you, and you can’t look away from him as you take everything he’s giving you. 

“I’m almost there,” he confesses with a strained tone, his hands gripping your ass as he moves your body into his, and you press a biting kiss to his jaw, hands tugging at his sweat damp hair. 

“Me too,” you tell him as you expose your throat to him as you pull him close, and he buries his face into your skin, moaning against you as he sprays his fingers across the expanse of your back. “I’m so fucking close, Din.”

“Don’t cum yet, mesh’la,” he mutters, against your collarbone, and he moans your name quietly when your walls flutter around him, and you have to bite your bottom lip to keep yourself in check.

“Together,” you tell him and he nods against you, repeating the word back to you before he’s pushing you into the mattress again, his hips relentlessly fucking into you, your chest jumping in time with his eratic movements. His hand finds where you meet, and you can’t hold back the cry that leaves your parted lips when he finds your clit, rolling it beneath the calloused thumb of his that’s caused you to shatter more times than you can count. 

“ _ Din _ ,” it's torn between a moan and a gasp, the way you cry out his name, your cunt tightening around his cock as you feel tears of euphoria leaving your eyes as you stare up at him with a pleading expression. 

“Almost there, baby girl,” he grits out, his forehead meeting yours as he closes his eyes, his chest heaving as his hips start to stutter, losing his rhythm as he gets closer and closer to his own climax. 

“I’m— I’m gonna cum,” you whine, hands gripping his forearms as he continues to move into you and play with your clit. “Please tell me you’re—” 

“Yeah,” he hissed, before you lose control of your body, nearly screaming as you come harder than you have in a long time, tears streaming down your cheeks as you hold him close. Distantly you hear him grunting and you can feel him thrust once, twice, and then he lets out a deep sound, a growl leaving his chest as he reaches his end. His hips continue to twitch for a few short moments before you both still, panting harshly as he sags against you, his body heavy but you make no complaint as you try to catch your breath. After a few quiet moments, he rolls onto his back, his cock leaving you, making you wince and he hisses sharply at the feeling. You lay there for what feels like an eternity, staring at the ceiling as you let your body cool, listening to him next to you. 

You feel him shift next to you and turn yourself head to see that he’s thrown an arm over his eyes, his other arm thrown over his stomach, and you let out a tiny snort. He peeks at you from under his arm, shooting you a confused look. 

“What’s so funny?”

“You gonna pass out on me, old man?”

He huffs in annoyance before he rolls over, his head resting on your breast as his arms wrap around you. Your hands immediately find his curls, running your fingers through his hair as he relaxes against you. 

“Yeah, I think I will,” he mutters and you smack at his shoulder, causing him to chuckle before he falls silent once more. You don’t move for a while, and don’t plan to until you know you have to leave. He doesn’t seem to want to move yet either, and you know he’s not asleep because you can feel his hand tracing small patterns on your stomach, just basking in your afterglow for a little bit longer. 

When he does pull away, you ignore the ache in your chest, watching him quietly as he pushes himself off of the bed and makes his way to the bathroom, your eyes lingering on the muscles of his back as they shift. He disappears into the bathroom for a while, most likely cleaning himself off, and you settle into the sheets, eyes closing as you keep telling yourself that the pain in your chest doesn’t mean  _ anything _ . 

You must have dozed off because you awaken to him calling your name, and when you open your eyes, he’s fully dressed, except for his helmet, jacket, and gloves. He’s holding out a rag and you say nothing as you nod, knowing his question before he asks it, and you moan softly when he cleans you up a bit before holding out his hand to help you out of the bed. You sigh softly as you stand, stretching your arms over your head as you moan, and without another word, you venture into the bathroom to clean yourself up so you too can dress. You jump in the shower and when you’re done, you find your clothes resting on the sink, causing you to smile softly at the gesture before it falters because you know what it means once you're dressed. You’ll both leave this room, and it will be another few months until you find yourself here again. Needless to say, you take longer than needed to dress.

Once you're clean and dressed, you take one last look at yourself in the mirror, staring at the hickies and bruises already forming on your neck and collarbone, sighing gently as it sends an  _ odd _ emotion to your brain. You don’t linger on that thought as you look away and leave the bathroom. You find him sitting on the couch, helmet and gloves still off but he’s put his leather jacket, and he’s scrolling through his phone. He glances up at you as you stand there, his expression unreadable as he stares at you. You briefly wonder if he sees his marks on you, and it makes you wonder what he thinks, but you push those thoughts away as you find your heels, slipping your feet into them. When you look at him again, he’s standing, his gloves on now, but his helmet is tucked under his arm. In his other hand, he has your jacket, which he’s holding out for you. You take it, averting your gaze as you slip it on, ignoring the way your heart drops and how you feel sad about saying goodbye to him. 

He says your name though, and you can’t  _ not  _ turn to him, your gaze catching his as he steps forever, gloved hand cupping your jaw as he leans down to press one last kiss against your lips. You grip at his jacket as he kisses you, your heart pounding against your rib cage as you let yourself have this. He pulls away all too soon though, leaving you wishing you could have more. But then he’s sliding his helmet on, and you’re stuck staring where his eyes once were, already missing those gorgeous brown hues. His hand lingers on your jaw though and you feel him brush his thumb over your bottom lip before he drops his hand. 

“Until next time,  _ cyar’ika _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ rhysatlas


End file.
